I think I'll disappear now
by Calamur
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Cho Chang and Harry Potter were thinking when they saw each other in the train, as Harry was walking towards Slughorn's carriage? Well, here's a possibility!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I borrow characters that belong to JK Rowling. I mess around with perfectly natural characters and make them a freak of nature.**

**The song lyrics belong to Crash Test Dummies. The song is 'I think I'll disappear now, from the album God Shuffled his feet!**

AN: This is for Ham on his birthday. Dude, you have been a fantastic friend. I pray you get whatever you wish for in life. God bless!

Many thanks to my super-brilliant beta Larna Mandrea whose nitpicking has made me a far better author. Larna, you're brilliant:-D

_Harry stowed his cloak regretfully back in his bag, reflecting that it would have been nice to wear it, just to avoid all the staring, which seemed to have increased in intensity even since he had last walked down the train. Every now and then students would hurtle out of their compartments to get a better look at him. The exception was Cho Chang, who darted into her compartment when she saw Harry coming. – **Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, The Slug Club**_

'Cho?' asked her friend, Marietta Edgecomb. 'Is everything all right? You look like you've seen a ghost.

Cho Chang looked paler than normal. She had gone out to wash her hands after lunch, but darted back a second after she came out. Looking at the expression on her face Marietta suspected who Cho had seen.

'It's Harry, isn't it?' said Marietta, knowingly.

Cho nodded. It had been only a few months since she and Harry Potter had broken up. She supposed she was partly to blame for the break up; after all, both parties are to blame, aren't they? Yet, Harry was walking normally down the aisle of the carriage, and she saw him and scampered back to her compartment.

_Running into you like this without warning  
Is like catching a sniff of tequila in the morning_

Marietta looked at her friend with concern. She was usually the one consoled and now she was the one who had to do the consoling, as the latters appearance was absolutely abject. The word 'SNEAK' had been engraved on her face a few months ago, though it had thankfully faded over the summer. She would never forgive that horrid Hermione Granger. Thinking about it made Marietta swell in anger, but for now her friend needed to be looked after. They had just had a nice lunch, and there was a large box of Honeyduke's best on the seat opposite her, which gave Marietta an idea.

'Chocolate Frog, Cho?' she asked, opening a packet herself and biting the head of the frog off with great relish.

As Cho watched her friend eat the chocolate, she felt sick to her stomach. All the memories - good and bad - came flooding back to her. She thought of Dolores Umbridge and her decrees, which had made Harry suffer. It made her sick to her stomach, but that was the past. She knew it and needed to look ahead.

_But I'll try, I'll try to keep my food down  
That's quite an after-taste that you've left now that you're not around_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile, Harry was walking towards Slughorn's carriage. He was still amused to see the inscription of SNEAK on Marietta's face. He expected Cho to react the way she did, but he was a wee-bit put off with her attitude.

'Women!' he muttered to himself as he moved on, avoiding the rest of the students that all thought that he was more powerful than the Queen of England.

_You can just pretend we're not in the same room  
Well, alright, I'll just mosey to the bathroom_

Harry would reflect sometimes on the times he and Cho had spent together. He had gone through a lot the previous term. He didn't blame her for ending things with him, but wished she were a bit more understanding. 'Thing between us happened at the wrong time and went really fast,' he thought to himself. 'Thankfully, I'm not on her priority list anymore and she isn't on mine, either,' he mused and amused himself for a moment, thinking of how he and Cho would be if they were still together.

_You flew by like a summer vacation  
And you left me with TV-movies and a messy kitchen_

'Sweet Merlin!' said Harry's inner conscience. 'It would be so bizarre in the long run had I put up with all her shit on Diggory and Roger Davies. I don't blame her for speaking on Diggory, but Davies was uncalled for. She needn't have said that at that grotesque coffee shop. I'm so glad we ended things when they ended. In my present state of mind, had I been with her, I would have either killed her or run away to live as a Muggle,' he thought.

_I'll buy a fast car, I'll drive fast from here  
There's a beach I haven't seen since last year -  
It's far, but I like night drives;  
It just makes it nicer when I do arrive_

Harry had one thought on his mind when he saw Cho run away in embarrassment. He wondered whether she would ever miss him or even say something to him in the near future.

_Aren't you going to miss me?  
Aren't you going to even say one thing to me anymore?_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile, back in her compartment, Cho was looking with a disgusted expression at Marietta, who had finished off an entire packet of Chocolate Frogs on her own. She was supposed to have consoled her, but instead was consoling herself by having with those horrid chocolates. She looked appalling enough with 'SNEAK' marked over her face, but now with the layers of chocolate cream around her face, she looked positively ghastly. 'She looks like Umbridge at the moment,' Cho thought. Marietta was the reason she and Harry weren't together. He probably was really wealthy and she realised that she was going to miss all the luxuries of life because of Marietta. She pictured herself and Harry on the cover of Witch Weekly, having fun on the beaches of England, and what she would miss now. All of her anger was focused on the girl sitting opposite her, devouring Chocolate Frogs.

_Well, you can bet that I'll forget how it was then:  
All the drives to your farm for the weekend ...  
But I've seen the swimsuit magazines  
And I've smelled tequila the first thing in the morning_

'Marietta?' she asked

'Umm?' responded her friend, her eyes half closed (the effects of eating too much).

'You're such a bitch,' she said, standing up suddenly and slapping Marietta across her face.

It took Marietta a moment to recover from the shock. When she did, she touched the cheek Cho had slapped and began sobbing uncontrollably.

'Me? A bitch? How could you, Cho?' she cried, trashing the carriage seat and making many people pop their heads out of their respective compartments to see what the matter was.

'You're the reason Harry and I aren't together anymore,' screamed Cho.

'Me? What about all those antics you pulled off? Madam Puddifoots was a prime example,' growled Marietta.

'Well, I will admit I was a bit harsh on him. But he's Harry Potter. Imagine how rich he would must be!'

'Then you're an idiot for ending it with him!'

'I wouldn't have, had you not opened that trap of yours which you call a mouth!'

'How dare you,' screeched Marietta, while other students had gathered around outside their compartment to witness what looked like a potential catfight. 'You messed up with Cedric. He died. You messed up with Potter. Whether he wins or loses will be insignificant because he won't come back to you. And after this conversation, I don't think I ever want to associate with you either.' And with that, she stormed out of the carriage, leaving behind a very stunned looking Cho Chang.

Cho looked at the other students staring at her. It could have been pity, it could have been disgust - she would never know. All she knew was she bungled up everything. She lost two boyfriends and now, because of her idiocy, her best friend had walked out on her. She knew she cared about Harry - perhaps even loved him- but for what? His wealth, or the person himself? She would miss him, and she wondered if he'd miss her too.

_Aren't you going to miss me?  
Aren't you going to even say one thing to me anymore?  
You are years away from me  
Aren't you going to even say one thing to me anymore?  
One thing to me anymore._


End file.
